One known method of forming a male thread is rolling. Generally, two or three rolling dies are used for rolling. In one known method that uses two rolling dies, the center axis of a held workpiece is disposed in a virtual plane containing the center axes of the two rolling dies (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2008-153202).